Need a name
by SophusMao
Summary: This is my first FanFic :) Two girls get pushed into Kirkwall and meet Hawke and Co. Anders/OC Fenris/OC Mage!MHawke/Isabela
1. Chapter 1

***** Author's Note *****

**Hello to everyone who has opted to read my FanFic :) This is my first ever piece of writing FanFic or otherwise and I'm really quite nervous about posting. So if anyone thinks I deserve so constructive criticism then please do share.**

**This is a romance that will center around the feelings of the characters but I will brush over missions that I think are relevant to the story. It is also a self-insert and OC and will contain mature themes and dark plots, so if anyone is nervous about that sort of thing then I doubt this is for you, sorry :/**

**I hope you enjoy it and again please share your thoughts about it :)**

**Also I haven't thought of a title yet so any thoughts on that would be appreciated.**

- Sophus xx

**Disclaimer - I do not own Dragon Age all credit goes to Bioware. I'm just borrowing :)**

Chapter One

Sarah looked around the greenery surrounding her, thoroughly bored. Glancing toward Sophie she let out a loud sigh. Waiting on a reaction she did it again and again and again, smirking each time her usually stoic friend winced.

"Ugh, what do you want Sarah?"

"I'm bored."

Sophie looked up from her work.

"Would you like to go home?"

"Only if you're finished setting your traps."

The girls were poverty stricken, with no home and no source of identification neither of them had been successful in getting a job. And so they had taken it upon themselves to get food and any form of shelter. In doing this Sophie had become quite dextrous and figured out minor traps.

Sarah had once suggested leaving the area and going back the way they came but a death glare from Sophie and stopped any further musings. Sophie would never go back, She would prepare food herself to keep them both alive, even if it meant going hungry sometimes.

"I suppose I'm done for the day." She said standing, brushing the dirt from her threadbare jeans and T-Shirt.

"Oh, Thank God! I thought we'd be here forever bro." Sarah stood beside her, looking down she grinned at Sophie. "You're really short you know."

"Or maybe you're just freakishly tall." Sophie looked up at her. The clouds were darkening above her head making her red hair seem like fire. Her blue eyes had a slight cast to them as though she were deep in thought, a slight frown was upon her lips. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine, just thinking..."

"About?"

"Do you ever get bored? Of like, life?"

"Dude, all the time. Another reason to why I play with knives and trap bunnies."

She giggled as they began their trek to the little haven they call home. For now. The first raindrops, of what was promising to be an impressive summer storm, fell onto their faces. The nearby town they lived in was roughly an hour away and they quickly fell into a silent rhythm to avoid people and animals alike. They kept their ears open and their mouths shut until they came to the edge of the forest. By now the rain was torrential, drenching them both and making them wish they had a jumper.

Joining the busy streets they quickly made their way to an alley. At the end of the alley there was a hole in a wall that was slowly falling down. The girls crept through and into the relative dryness of a decrepit building known only as The Dwellings. The other residents kept their distance from the two girls who just turned up one day about a year ago and refused to leave. A few grunted a small greeting to them as they passed to get to their usual spot.

"Ah, gotta love the neighbors, right?"

"Ha, you read my mind."

"How much money do we have left? I'm starving and we didn't catch anything today..."

Sophie looked into the sock that they kept any money they find in.

"Ummm, One pound and twenty seven pence. Shop?"

"Yep."

They both tugged on drier clothes and left through the hole in the wall, grunting goodbyes to those around them. Outside, the storm had really kicked in. Lightning licked the sky and clouds broiled out thunder.

"Ugh. You gotta love English weather...I thought it was summer?"

"It is."

At this the earth beneath their feet trembled, thunder rolled and a flash of light.

***** Author's Note *****

**So? What did you think? :)**

**Let me know!**

- Sophus xx


	2. Chapter 2

*****Authors Note*****

Hello and welcome to chapter 2 :)

Enjoy!

- Sophus xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own DA2 all credit to Bioware!**

**Chapter 2**

"Holy fuck!"

Sarah grasped her bleeding nose and gathered herself up onto her knees.

"Ouch, Sophie I landed on my face."

"What the shit happened?"

Shaking her head to try and clear the dizziness close to overwhelming her she looked around. Sophie was laying on her back, her hand covering her eyes probably trying to clear the same feeling of vertigo. A bone chilling breeze brushed over the girls ruffling red and midnight hair. Sarah was glad they chose to put on dryer clothing before leaving the den. That's when the smell permeating the air hit her. Salt and fish. She scrunched her nose hoping that would help and saw her friend slowly sitting up.

"What is that smell? Where the hell are we?"

Sophie looked around, her amber eyes slowly widening as she took in her now unfamiliar surroundings.

"I have no idea..."

She was instantly on the defensive looking for any kind of threat but found the immediate area empty. The ground was dusty with a dirty yellow sand, littered with old paper and glass bottles. She could hear the sea nearby and the clanking of chains from the anchors on ships.

"A ship yard maybe?"

"How in the hell did we get here? We live nowhere near the coast..."

"I don't think we're in England anymore Sarah. Let's find some people"

They wandered around aimlessly for about half an hour. The smell of fish and decay attacking them nearly making them gag before they came to a staircase leading upwards. Their eyes followed the assent.

"This is one big place." Sarah looked to Sophie whose expression had become stony. She recognized the signs of her friend becoming defensive, ready to lash out if needed, a reflex from their past. Sighing lightly she put her hand on the small shoulder. "Might as well make a start on these steps, bro." Sophie nodded a response. She followed her as she made her way to this new found place.

Another fifteen minutes of trekking and the scenery began to change, hovels of all sizes made of a sandstone like substance began popping up just beyond the stairs. The smell of salt and fish behind them, they were affronted by a new smell. Unwashed bodies, dust and a hint of fear.

Sophie tensed her shoulders, the night air frigid against the exposed skin of her arms. A feeling that began at the base of her back and slowly climbed her spine causing the hairs on her neck to rise and prickle. She knew this feeling and not in a good way.

"Sarah, keep calm but I think we're being followed."

"Bugger."

"Just walk a little faster but try to look nonchalant."

"Right."

The newcomers sped up slightly and heard numerous footsteps behind them speed up in unison. A flutter of fear began in Sarah's chest, she wasn't cut out for fist fights, she left that stuff to the smaller but more violent of the two. She grabbed Sophie's hand, calming almost instantly and the slight touch.

The smallest buzzing sound lasted for the smallest instant before it ended with a thunk. Looking toward the impact the girls were amazed to see an arrow sticking out the wall beside them.

"Is that an arrow?"

"Nevermind it and run!"

They set of at a sprint fueled by the yells they could hear behind them, emphasised by the buzzing and thunks of more arrows. One such buzzing ended in a wet thud followed by a gasp.

"Shit! Fuck that hurt!"

Sarah looked toward Sophie who had fallen forward gripping her right leg, a steady stream of blood flowing from her thigh. An arrow protruding from it, the tip out the front glistening red.

"Shit man! There's an arrow in your leg!" She ran to help her up.

"No way! Argh!"

Another arrow hit her in the shoulder Just as Sarah fell forward grasping at her back as one stuck in her back. The pain causing black spots to swim into vision, a sticky warmth spreading through her shirt.

"Fuck, quick try to keep moving."

Grunting as they did so the girls rounded a corner. Lanterns came into view lighting up a mannequin hanging upside down.

"Is that a pub?"

"Fuck it just go for it."

With a burst of adrenaline they ran, the yelling behind them getting closer and closer before they crashed through the door of the conspicuous building.

The inside was warm but it smelt of stale vomit and old ale. A mismatched group looked up from their card game at the banging of the door. Seeing the girls an attractive man in his mid twenties with dark hair and piercing blue eyes stood up, a concerned expression crossing his handsome features.

"Who are.."

And then Sophie fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Authors Note*****

Sorry It's so late in the week for the new chapter but work has been very worky and uni has been very learny :P  
So to make it up to you I'm publishing two chapters this week and you'll still get the next one on Monday :D

Love Sophus xx

**Chapter 3**

Garrett Hawke was rather happy. His friends were having fun and he was pretty sure he was going to win this round of Diamondback. He had just pulled the apostate card which, with his slave card and heart card, made a pretty rubbish hand. But if he could just pull an Andraste card it would make a nigh unbeatable hand. Smirking to himself, he rubbed at his stubble as he reached to pull a new card. That was when the door to the hanged man burst open.

Standing Hawke looked to the intruders. Two girls, wearing very strange clothing and resembling pin-cushions.

"Who are..."

Then the smallest fainted. Him and his ragtag group jumped to help the child, Anders getting ready to heal them. The tallest of the girls had begun to panic, a steady orange glow working at her finger tips. A mage. Fenris growled. The redheaded girl began shaking the child in an attempt to wake her, crying out her name. Anders gripped her by her shoulders and began to pull her away as Isabela and Aveline picked up the small girl.

"No! Where are you taking her! Bring her back!"

"Shh, kitten we're just going somewhere with less eyes." Isabela pointedly looked at the patrons of the bar who all decided that their ale mugs were much more interesting. They made their way to Varric's private suite.

They lay the child onto Varric's bed and Hake got a closer look at her. She wasn't a child! Small yes, but definitely not a child. Her dark hair shaded her face, but it was obviously a woman's face and her strange clothes were tight to her petite but womanly form. Hawke got to work healing her wounds as Isabela pulled out the arrows.

* * *

Anders had never seen anyone like her. Even in the midst of panic and covered in her and her friends blood, he could tell she was beautiful. Bright red hair, porcelain skin spattered with freckles, tall and curvaceous. And a mage to boot. _Where had she come from?_ He sat her down at one of Varric's many chairs and got her attention.

"Hi, what's your name?"

She looked up at him and his breath was taken away by her amazingly blue eyes. She looked around at the others, her eyes widening at Varric, Fenris and the blood mage Merrill.

"It's Sarah. What's going on?"

Anders caught Aveline's gaze and nodded.

"I'm Anders and this may hurt a little..."

"Wha...argh! Holy fuck! Jesus Christ!"

Aveline had snapped the arrow and pulled it through leaving Anders room to heal the now exposed wound in her shoulder. The girls hands however lit up at the sudden pain.

"Venhedis! Another mage! And I suppose your friend is too?" Fenris stormed to the other side of the room with a face like thunder to watch the other stranger.

Aveline put her hand on Sarah's unhurt shoulder in a sign of peace as the girl looked confusedly at the arrogant elf.

"I'm Aveline Vallen, that was Fenris. Try not to take anything he say's too personally."

"Umm...right."

Anders rolled up the sleeves of his mage robes. "Right let me heal you." He knelt in front of her and gently placed his hands on her shoulder. Drawing in his mana from the fade he gathered the will to heal her. His hands lit up in a soft blue glow.

"Whoa! What the fuck is that! What the fuck is going on! Who the fuck are you people!"

The group all stopped and stared at her. Merrill clasped her hands over her mouth in shock at the vulgar out burst.

"Please calm down Sarah I'm trying to help you. I'm going to use my magic to heal your wound..."

"Magic?!"

She had gone very pale and begun swaying in the seat, a sure sign that she was going to faint. She was breathing heavily. Isabel began to sway her hips over to the frightened girl."Kitten..."

A small voice from the other side of the room interrupted her. "Sarah..."

Sarah jumped up from the seat and bolted to the bed, shoving Fenris out of the way who growled at her. Anders smiled at his obvious mood on how he had been treated by her. Feral beast. She down next to her friends head and looked her over. Her eyebrows raising at the lack of wounds on her. The smaller of the two was fighting to stay awake. Amber eyes fluttering as she opened and closed them.  
Hawke spoke up, "It will take awhile for her too wake. She lost a lot of blood." He put a hand on her shoulder, lighting it softly as her healed her. "My name is Hawke."

Her eyes began to shut as he slowly put her to sleep.

*****Authors Note*****

I'm not sure on this Chapter o.o

What do you think?

-Sophus x


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sarah made certain she was there for when Sophie awoke. Two days she had been alone among strangers and her best friends hadn't opened her eyes once. Fucking bitch. She had sat in the dwarfs, Varric, rooms for the entirety of that time. Except when Merrill and Isabela took her shopping for less blood stained clothes.

It wasn't all bad though, said strangers were actually pretty nice she decided. Except the elf man with the white hair and sinfully good looks. But that apparently was his norm so she didn't pay it any heed.

Hawke had offered her a place to stay since he had the room in his overly large manor, however some sort of arrangements had to be made before she and Sophie could more in. In Sarah's opinion he was too nice for his own good. Granted so was she but she had Sophie to balance her out, and since she had no idea how to get back to England she went along with it. So Hawke and his mother went ahead and did whatever it took to allow the new comers to live legally with them.

Now, Anders, he was a whole other story. Tall, blonde and very handsome. Warm amber eyes and a cheeky demeanor. He had seemed to find it necessary to sit with Sarah during her vigil. He explained mages, apostates and the circle. Apparently it was better to be an apostate than a mage of the circle. Tranquility, which was a fate worse than death in his opinion. And Templars, who took it upon themselves to arrest and imprison mages, they also guarded the circle tower. Or the Gallows. He had begun teaching Sarah how to pull her mana from the fade, a place where everyone but dwarfs went to dream. Mages could manipulate it and use the power there.

"Sarah!" The light voice of Hawke as he sang her name drifted up the stairs to Varric's rooms. Sarah and Anders rolled their eyes as Hawke and the rest of the group waltzed into the room. Isabela laughing at him as he danced around the table in joy.

"Yes, dearest Hawke?" She giggled.

"We've found a way to get you to live with us!"

Isabela stifled a laugh as Aveline quirked a smile at Sebastian who grinned back. Obviously everyone was in on this plan except her and Anders.

"Go on..." she raised her eyebrows at him as he went on to tell her the story of the plan him and his mother had concocted. Adoption.  
"Say what..."

Hawke grinned at her. "Oh, come on it'll be great! You're nice and if Sophie is anything like you then they'll be no problems! You'd be my unofficial-official sisters!"

Sarah glanced at Sophie. Sophie was nothing like her, in fact she was the complete opposite. Slow to trust, cold and not really one to smile. And after all she had gone through to keep Sarah safe who could blame her? Sarah felt a familiar twinge of guilt at the thought.

"Umm, Okay I guess. It's not like we have anywhere else to go. It would give us some stability. And if Sophie doesn't like it, then she'll just have to put up with it. Thank you Hawke."

"It's no problem. We have the space and I'm sure mother will enjoy the house being full for once. We only have Bodahn, Sandal and Orana living with us at the moment. Come on then you have to come and sign some stuff of the behalf of you and Sophie and then as soon as she awakes she can move right in. You can move in today if you wanted."

Sarah stood nodding, looking forward to sleeping in an actual bed rather than sharing with Isabela. She felt bad on Varric though who had been sleeping in a chair whilst Sophie usurped his bed.

"Who will watch Sophie?"

Everyone shuffled their feet, all wanting to be there for when Sarah became an official member of the group. Fenris rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "I will watch your sister. Mage."

"She's not my sister..."

"After you sign those forms she will be."

Sarah smiled at the thought of Sophie actually being related to her. "You'll come and get me if she wakes up?" He nodded. So she left with the rest of the group.

* * *

Fenris had been sat in the room above the Hanged Man for what felt like hours. Just sitting watching the sleeping form of Sophie. The colour had returned to her cheeks and her breaths were stronger.

He watched as she shifted in her dreams a small frown forming on her brow, Whatever she was dreaming about was ailing her. She shifted again, a small gasp escaping her. Fenris stood and walked to the side of the bed, waiting to see if he should intervene. She mumbled under her breath and patted the bed to her left.

"Sarah?"

Fenris cocked his brow at her sleepy question. Obviously she was accustomed to the mage sleeping beside her. How she managed to sleep beside a mage was beyond him. she might set the sheets on fire or call a demon into the bedroom and have it murder you in your sleep.  
Her eyes fluttered as she cleared the fog of the fade. Amber almost orange eyes looked around. Fenris' heightened vision picked out flecks of green and brown in those eyes that were slowly becoming more ad more alarmed. Her gaze met his and he jumped realizing that he had been staring.

"Umm, ah, Sarah has gone with Hawke to sign some papers so that you and her are legally here."

Her brow furrowed at this. "Whose Hawke? where are we? Who are you?" Her gaze was stony and a small frown had formed on her lips. Perfect pink lips... Fenris shook his head at the thought, blushing slightly.

"I am Fenris, and you are..."

He was interrupted by the door to the suite opening. A tall robed figure with shocking red hair walked in at the head of the rest of the group.

"Sarah?"

Sarah looked up with wide eyes at the bed, the figure in it and the elf. She took a deep breath as though from shock and...

"SOPHIE!"

Fenris was quick to cover his ears as was Merrill, as the woman ran to the bed her friend was one and flung herself upon her. Laughing and looking her friend over.

"Ouch, Sarah. Do you mind getting of so I can stand up?"

Sarah laughed and ruffled her hair, causing Sophie to slap her hand away gently. "Oh, you don't want to stand up sister. You are very much naked under those sheets."

Fenris blushed harder.

"Sister? Wait. NAKED!"

The group laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Authors Note*****

Sorry for the delay guys but I really struggled writing this chapter, so I'm unsure on how good it will be. Basically the girls will become members of the Hawke family but I was unsure on how to do it. So I decided my Hawke family will have a tradition that themselves and close friends of the family will take part in. Hopefully you'll like my idea :)  
Also thank you to SourCreamster for always leaving a review :) I really do appreciate it.

-Sophus xx

**Chapter 5**

The walk to the Hawke estate was something of a trek Sophie decided and in such strange company too. Conversations about magic and Templars. Lyrium and Dragons. It was all beginning to get slightly over so she turned her attentions else where, shrugging as an answer if she got spoke to. The people she was now associated with baffled her.

Hawke her now brother was very happy go lucky. Smiling at everyone, laughing and telling a joke here and there causing everybody to chuckle.  
The pirate girl on his arm was crude and voluptuous, her clothing leaving nothing to the imagination. Her...assets even further accentuated by the black corset she wore over the strip of fabric she called a dress.  
A small elven girl walked close by seemingly distracted by every thing. Smiling softly to herself and cooing at a box of kittens with the blonde man, whose side Sarah rarely left.  
The dwarf walked with the man Sebastian talking among themselves about something called the Chantry and a place called Starkhaven.

She sighed to herself as she admitted to herself that she wasn't in England anymore. Part of that was a good thing she thought but this new place was just so...new. Sighing again and crossing her arms over the long sleeved white tunic which covered her to her thighs which were sporting leather leggings and soft leather boots. The elf man, Fenris she remembered, cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Is everything okay?"

She shrugged and looked away only to walk into Hawke who had stopped abruptly.

"Here we are!" He opened his arms wide gesturing at the huge estate which was to become her new home.

* * *

Sarah laughed as she and Sophie were led into the garden of the estate. Leandra was waiting there with Sandal, Bodahn and Orana.

In the garden was a large tree, it's leaves orange in the autumn climate. Upon its branches were ribbons. Ribbons and strips of fabric of every colour waved at her in the light breeze. Beside each ribbon a name had been scratched into the bark of the tree. Leandra stood beneath it with two bit of fabric in hand, one was a sky blue with silver filigree carefully sewn onto it, the other was a deep orange with the Amell family crest emblazoned upon it. Sarah was handed the blue and Sophie the orange.

"How did you know orange was my favourite colour?" Sophie asked her head cocked to one side looking at Leandra.

"Dear, your sister told us whilst you were sleeping." She smiled warmly at Sophie and then Sarah. "This tree is our family's way of leaving its mark on the world. Over the years we've added Garrett's closest friends, since losing both Bethany and Carver..." Her breath hitched "...we decided it's best to show those we love that a big family made up of friends is better than no family at all." She looked to Hawke who gifted her with a small smile as he nodded to her. "And so because I trust in Garrett's judge of character we have now added you two." She gestured to the branch that was nearest to her that was full of ribbons and names.

Beside the name Bethany a red scarf hung with a piece of it tied to a yellow scarf beside it next to the name Carver. After that was a red piece of cotton some of it cut away next to the name Garrett. Sarah looked to the red fabric Isabela had on her arm and realized it was the same fabric. Aveline was next a grey ribbon next to a blue which had Varric on it. Merrill's name was beside a green piece of lace, Sebastian's was white with a relief of Andraste on it. Isabela's was blue and black whereas Fenris' was just black, Anders' name was beside a purple ribbon. At the end two names had yet to be embellished with ribbon. Sarah and Sophie.

"Would you like to tie your ribbons on?"

Sarah giggled and nodded walking up to the end of the branch tracing it with her finger, as if she was touching the person that each piece of fabric represented. She paused at the end and traced her name, with a flourish she securely double knotted the blue fabric in place. Tears in her blue eyes she turned and faced the group and smiled at everyone pausing at Sophie who had yet to move.

"Sophie?"

Sophie jumped as she was pulled from whatever plane of existence that Sarah's voice pulled her from.

"You gonna fasten your ribbon?"

* * *

_Fasten the ribbon?_ Sophie couldn't believe what was happening._ Why were these people being so nice? How are they so accepting of complete strangers? Welcoming us into their family and friend circle without a second thought?_  
She looked at Leandra who had her hand over her mouth, trying to cover the emotion of watching a new person enter the family._ Was she like this with everyone of them?_ Leandra's eyes met hers and they were so filled with emotion. Sophie couldn't help but feel like she was being accepted because this woman just loved everyone. Sarah caught her attention as she walked toward her.

"Sophie, we don't have to run anymore. We have friends and a family now, it's sudden I know, but we aren't alone."

Sophie nodded. Looking at everyone in the group of misfits. Merrill was openly crying. Her eyes came to rest on Fenris who simply quirked the corner of his mouth up at her.

She tied the ribbon to the tree.

What do you think? I am trying to make this satisfying but I'm new at this so hopefully I'll get better in time :)

-Sophus xx


	6. Chapter 6

** ***Authors Note*****

Okay a month has passed now :)

We're entering Act two but I've messed with the time line a little. Hadriana is dead already and Aveline has already wooed Donnic. I will include a few missions but I really just want to concentrate on relationships and angst and possessed mages.

- Sophus xx

Chapter Six

_Training again. I hate it when we train._ Anders sulked to himself. The group gathered a few times a week to train and keep their skills sharp, afterwards everyone would play cards and drink at the hanged man. Not Anders though, Justice despised alcohol and prevented Anders from getting drunk. Also, on account of his...condition, Hawke stopped him training with the warriors and rogues in case Justice detected a threat. _Probably that mangy dog who would kill me if he got the chance. Stupid slave._

"Hey Anders! Come train with me!" Sarah was waving him over. He smiled to himself, Sarah was the one good thing about training. She was turning into quite the proficient fire mage, he thought she would be ready for missions soon. And she would always wear... He spotted Sophie not too far from Sarah's side. It was like the two were siamese or something with the way Sophie followed Sarah around like a little lost kitten. _She's galring at me now, like she can read minds...creepy. Why don't you concentrate on the injustice of the mages? Letting all these distractions in is not productive! Shut up, Justice._

"Anders, are you okay?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you help me with some healing spells?"

"Of course Sarah" He offered out his arm to her, which she took, he allowed himself a smile. Glancing at Sophie, he saw her sat before a mixing pot, a mortar and pestle, and a mixture of herbs. Whilst one sister was focused on healing and elemental factors of magic, the other was busy mixing death to spread on already deadly weapons. She would provide the group with poisons and grenades whilst being proficient with daggers, she wasn't quite ready for missions. But her poisons were the best around Kirkwall. _She's glaring at you again. I can see that Justice. Maybe you should kill her? She's a threat to the cause. I'm not going to kill Hawkes sister! Fine...I will._

Anders fought for control over Justice, stopping dead in the middle of Hawkes training room under the estate. Gripping his head he vaguely heard Sarah asking him if he was okay. Blue cracks appeared on his skin.

* * *

Hawke was perched on a crate listening to Varrics and Isabelas banter. He watched the glares pass between Sophie and Anders. His little sister sure was feisty. She didn't speak much, but then Sarah would speak enough for all three of them. Her and Merrill would go on and on and on...

"Hawke, it appears Anders is flipping his shit." He was torn from his internal monologue by Varric pointing to Anders knelt on the floor slowly turning blue. Sebastian was pulling Sarah away from him who cried out for him. Fenris was slowly pulling his great sword out of it's sheath, a grim expression on his face. Hawke jumped up, ready for a fight or to talk Anders down.

"Anders..."

Said mage stood, his eyes glowing with blue cracks scattered over his skin. His blonde hair had fallen from the leather strap he used to tie it back and was floating in an otherwordly aura.

"I am Justice!"

"Oh for fucks sake Justice. There is no threat here, leave!" Hawke walked slowly toward his abomination friend, reaching toward him with his free hand. Isabela and Aveline flanking him, Varric bringing up the rear.

"There is threat! This very room! Your very family!" The spirit turned and pointed to his smallest sister who was very much alone on the other side of the tarining room, her eyes wide with disbelief. Justice forced Anders' body into a sprint, faster than the mage would actually be able to move. He was a blue blur, that stopped with a pulse by his sister. Hawkes eyes widened with fear, he was too far away. Everyone had stopped in shock. _Anders couldn't actually be doing this!_ Sarah was screaming as Justice raised his fist to smite Sophie down. He hit her hard, her head snapping back. She stumbled into the wall. Justice stalked closer, Hawke could feel the arcane being drawn around him as he drew power from the fade. If Justice got a spell of, Sophie would die.

He heard Varric notch a bolt into Bianca, the familiar thunk of metal on wood as he realeased it and let Bianca sing. It struck home in Anders hand. A warning shot that did nothing to faze the spirit in its sick definition of justice. Sophie had slid down the wall slowly pulling out a dagger, her eyes unfocused from the hit she took. Justice began to chant and the group rushed forward, Fenris blurring in blue and white as he ghosted to Sophie's side and picked her up. Isabela appeared from no where and kicked the spirits legs from beneath him, causing him to stumble to the ground. Fenris ghosted away with Sophie to where Sarah and Sebastian were stood, Sarah still in hysterics. Varric stood over Anders head, Bianca pointed at him. Isabela restrained his legs as Aveline did his arms. Hawke kicked him in the side to get his attention.

"Release Anders now!"

"No! I must prevent that threat to the mages! She will see you all dead!"

"That threat is my sister! She would not see me or Sarah dead! Now, release my friend!"

At this Anders eyes widened and the blue began to fade. The two rogues and the warrior stepped away from him and wandered to the rest of the group now that the immediate threat had passed.

"Hawke...I tried too...he wouldn't...I couldn't..." He braced his head in his hands.

"Shh, Anders, I know you wouldn't hurt Sophie on purpose." Hawke felt a presence beside him. He looked around and saw Fenris, the look in his forrest eyes spoke of murder. _Shit._

"What was it he said?" Anders lifted his face to look at the elf.

"Shut it, you mangy dog!"

"I can control it! You whiny mage, that is what you said!"

"I said shut it! I tried to stop him!" He stood to look Fenris in the face. "She wouldn't stop glaring at me!"

Hawke threw his hands up.

"That's why Justice tried to kill my sister! Because she glared at you!?" Sophie appeared beside him, eyes focused and stony.

"Anders is possessed? Brilliant." She walked to the door, threw it open and promptly walked into Merrill. "Oh, sorry Merrill." Sophie disappeared into the estate.

"Have I missed something?"

*******

Ohhh, it's all out now!

What did you think?

-Sophus xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sarah couldn't believe it. How was it even possible? The first thing that Anders had taught her was that demons in the fade were bad. And now it turns out he was part fucking demon! Or spirit, or whatever. Either way the thing had tried to kill Sophie. _Why? It's not like she was doing anything!_ She knew Sophie didn't like Anders. She thought he was slimy, like he was hiding something from them. _And he was! Why can't I just meet a nice guy with no baggage? _

"Anders..."

"Sarah, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for you to find out this way, it's just I was scared of what you would think." He grabbed her hands, looking into her face with big brown eyes full of emotion. How could she stay mad at him?

"I just don't understand. Why would you lie after all you taught me?"

"It's difficult to explain..."

"He's an abomination." Fenris appeared by her side making her jump.

"Oh for the love of the maker! Would you shut up slave!" Sarah flinched.

"Don't call him that."

Anders and Fenris both looked at her. One with wide dis believing eyes the other glaring slightly.

"Why are you defending him?!" Anders pulled his hands away his face covered in hurt. "That wild beast would kill me you know!" Fenris walked away shaking his head but not denying that he would in fact, kill Anders.

"Anders..." Sarah reached her hand out to him...

"Sarah! Let's go and find our sister." Hawke took her by the arm and led her away. "See you later Anders, you're coming to the hanged man right?" He grinned at the blonde.

"Sure." Anders watched as Fenris joined Sarah and Hawke in their little search party. The group went their separate ways for the time being.

* * *

Fenris followed the Hawke siblings, still reeling from what had happened during training. He had been proven right, insulted, defended and touched someone in a matter of ten minutes. The fear that had gripped him when he saw the abomination descend upon Sophie confused him. It didn't burn when he had touched her and a mage that wasn't Hawke berated someone for his benefit. His brow furrowed in thought._ How can Hawke allow the abomination to be around us when it had nearly killed one of his own?_ He knew Hawke was forgiving but this was ridiculous.

He bumped into someone as his mind wandered. A fiery pain burst through his Lyrium at the contact. He growled and lit up.

" Well if you were watching where you were going that wouldn't have happened would it?" It was Sarah and she sounded annoyed. Unusual for her. "Wow, not even a sorry."

Fenris raised his brow at her. Hawke stood with his mouth open slightly.

"Sister? Are you okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

"No I'm not fucking okay! A friend just tried to kill my sister, my other friends and my brother lied to us and now we've lost Sophie! How could I be okay, Hawke?" She rounded on her brother who just looked shocked at her out burst. Fenris huffed _Mages. Can't even control their emotions._ "What else are you all keeping from me? And why does Anders keep calling Fenris a slave? I can't stand it!" Fenris walked away. Hearing Hawke explain to Sarah would only piss him off. He carried on the search for Sophie through Darktown. His heightened senses giving him more information than a humans would. Hawke and Sarah trailing behind him, Hawke spilling his heart out to his sister.

He caught her scent a few minutes later. A mixture of vanilla and sunshine. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards at the familiar smell quickly turning to a frown at his thoughts on it. He paused to wait for the Hawke siblings at the entrance to an alleyway, where the smell was strongest.

He felt a small hand grip him by the crook of his elbow and pull him inside. It didn't burn.

A small shushing sound. "I want to listen to them speak."

"...and then the Ogre reached down and plucked my little sister of the ground like a rag doll and killed her." The disembodied voice hitched. "My little brother died in the deep roads to corruption."

"Oh no." The other voice had that special thickness that came with crying. Fenris felt Sophie tense beside him at Sarah's pain.

"...That's when we decided on keeping family big, us and our friends."

"How come Anders calls Fenris slave?" Fenris hung his head, he knew what was coming. Sophie tilted her head to the side, looking at him as she listened.

A delicate cough "Ummm, well, he was one. He comes from a place called Tevinter. A place ruled by mages. Not mages like you and I, horrible mages prone to blood magic and torture. They own slaves, mostly elves, but some humans and dwarves too. Fenris belonged to a Magister called Danarius, and believe me when he comes to reclaim Fenris he will die. Slowly." Fenris glanced to Sophie. Her hands were clenched into fists, eyes fiery. "Those Lyrium markings were a...thing from Danarius. Burnt into his skin through a ritual. It wiped his memories and burned a hatred of magic into him so deep, I had to try really hard to get him to be my friend."

Sarah gasped "That's so harsh. Where did he go anyways?" Worry coloured her voice. _I don't need her pity._

Fenris and Sophie stepped from the alleyway into view of the other Hawkes.

* * *

She stood still under Sarah's fussing. Allowing her sister and brother to brush of the dirt and check on her well-being. She softly batted their hands away, causing Sarah to giggle and ruffle her already messy hair. The news of Fenris had her head spinning. She and Sarah hated slavery, her eyes flicked to the elf. His head was bowed, his hair hiding his face.

"Sister, why not take that tunic off? It's covered in filth, your under tunic will do until we get home." Hawke said.

She looked down at the tunic, white cotton smeared with dirt among other things from sitting in the alley. But her under tunic was too revealing, showing some of her back and shoulders. Sophie looked at Sarah who frowned a little.

"I don't think so." Sarah's frown deepened. _She isn't going to drop it._ Sophie paled slightly as Sarah opened her mouth.

"Just take it 're going to see eventually and at least now it's only Hawke and Fenris."

"No."

"Sophie."

"Sarah." Sophie crossed her arms over her chest. Sarah stalked toward her, defiance in every step. _Oh no, she's going to take it off._ "Sarah, stop! Please!" She looked to Fenris with wide panic-stricken eyes. Sarah gripped her by the shoulders.

"No! Stop!" Sophie screamed and sat on the floor.

"Sarah! Stop!" Hawke grabbed Sarah and pulled her away.

"I'll show them when we get home..." Sophie stood and walked in the direction of the Hawke estate.

"Sophie...I'm sorry!" Sophie looked back to Sarah.

"I know." Sarah nodded at every level of her reply. Sophie saw the guilt wash over her sisters face, she nodded back. Sarah took her sister's hand and the four walked to that Hawke home.

Okay I'm having trouble uploading chapters. Everything keeps getting mixed up. When I do put a new chapter up it looks like I haven't. But I have!

Frustration...so much frustration...

Next chapter I reveal Sarah and Sophie's past. I'm hoping for angst and emotion and tears and connections and a drunken party ;) Then missions!

-Sophus xx


	8. Chapter 8

*****Author's Note*****

**Warning**: Detailed descriptions of torture, abuse and trauma. If you don't want all the gory details then don't worry! It won't affect your knowledge of the girls as it will be mentioned again later in a less stressful way.  
Also I'm thinking smut is in order soon and I will be putting in a mission in soon, as my OC's have been in Thedas for over a month now. It's time for them to get involved in Kirkwall :)

Chapter 8

Fenris, Hawke, Sarah and Sophie ascended the stairs to the attic room Sophie used for a bedroom.

Sarah and Hawke flopped down onto the twin bed as Fenris stood and observed his surroundings. He was pleasantly surprised with her room, expecting deep shades of blacks and grey, his eyes lit up at the array of colours. Predominately was the sunset colours of oranges and reds on the walls and bed sheets emphasized by the warmth of the fire. black trim added depth where subtle yellows illuminated when needed.

The furnishings were a dark wood. A tall bookcase took up half a wall brimming with books of all shapes and sizes, loose papers in piles filled with writings and drawings.

Beside the bookcase was a circular window, the wall around it was the only area that didn't fit the room. Rather than the deep oranges and reds Fenris expected, this wall was an onslaught of colour. As he looked at it he picked out faces and objects until the whole picture came into focus. A fire was blazing in the center of a group he recognized.

The Abomination and Sarah sat cross-legged, a blue glow between them, faces drawn with the concentration needed for their magics. Hawke and his pirate sat looking at one another, smiles in their eyes as they joked at one thing or another. Varric sat with quill in hand note-book out writing about the groups mis-adventures, Merrill reading over his shoulder with wide forest green eyes. Sebastian had his hands clasped before the fire, presumably in prayer and Aveline was busying herself with the serious business of rubbing a Mabari hounds stomach. The rendition of himself was sharpening his great sword. He was startled that someone who knew so little of him would spend such time and concentration and apply the skill it took to draw him so perfectly. Something lit within him.

"All right guys, with the insistence of my sister, I guess it's time you learn of us."

Sophie turned her back on them and Fenris cocked his brow. She unlaced her tunic and let it fall from her shoulders. He swallowed around a lump in his throat caused by the sudden revealing of her flesh, which quickly disappeared as he actually took in what he saw. The porcelain skin of her shoulders and back was mottled and marred. Whites lines outlined in pink, criss-crossed down her spine and over her hips and shoulder blades. Stretched and contorted from burns and gouges. Hawke gasped, painfully loud in the sudden silence. Fenris looked at Sarah for an explanation, her head was bowed.

A sign of guilt.

* * *

Two girls stood side by side in the cold chamber. A scar faced man looked them over and smiled. Picked from their bed chamber in the orphanage in the dead of night, bleary sleep ridden eyes struggling to focus. Shuffling feet and sniffing noses. They only knew each other by sight but in the face of this strange man they stood close together in a show of solidarity. His grin widened at such a show of strength from those so young.

Mr. Jacobs, the proprietor of the establishment assured the scarred man that both girls were strong-willed and did their chores. Ate their meals well and studied reading and numbers. Facts that Marcus couldn't care less about. He wanted girls and boys he could mold and shape to fit his purposes, the younger the better. These two were small, barely a day over five and complemented each other well. A pair. Exactly what he wanted. One dark, midnight hair and mistrustful yellow eyes, shadowy and naturally still. He could tell she has had a hard start in life. The other was red headed with wide blue eyes, glistening in the lamp light. Fidgeting and meeting his and Mr. Jacobs eyes. Softer, he decided. The loss of her parents had brought her here.

"What are their names?"

"Ah, the red-head is Sarah. Her parents died in some car crash leaving her with me. The dark-haired is Sophie. she was found wandering around on her own, no one claimed her or filed a missing persons report so..."

"I see." Marcus smiled to himself, no one would miss them. It was perfect. "I'll take them."

The girls grew within his house hold. They painted and sang with the other women, cooking and cleaning became a second nature. Tunics were kept clean, guest given the utmost respect. Slaves were seen, not heard. Five years, this life went without interruption. Sarah and Sophie since being bought together, stuck together. Sleeping, eating and bathing together.  
The girls heard stories of the older slaves being punished for the smallest things. A fault in stitching would warrant in a lashing, breaking a cup a beating.

A twelve-year-old boy had been looking at Sarah appreciatively as she slowly budded into adolescence. Sophie watched him with thinly veiled hate. Her amber eyes bored into his brown with such fire, he nearly always looked away and busied himself else where. On a day when the girls were split up to do chores individually, he took his chance. Grabbing Sarah by her chin he kissed her roughly, pushing her into the cabinet behind her. Muffled cries escaped her as she tried to escape him. His hands roamed her form attempting to hitch up her tunic. He had seen the older slaves do this in the bed chambers and it had always looked exciting. The noises and flustered faces the women would make affected him. His girl cried out when his hand touched the bare skin of her thigh, these were the noises he craved.

The door opened behind her assaulter as he busied himself trying to get her skirts up. tears fell down her face with relief as a familiar black head bobbed into view, it stopped and turned to the crying. Sarah saw Sophie's face darken with hate, her amber eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. She reached her small hands to the hard wood table drawing a kitchen knife away from the beginnings of tonight's meal.

Sarah cried out when her small friend launched herself at the boy, burying her knife deep into the curve of his neck. Blood flowed down the boys chest and all Sarah could do is watch his eyes widen in fear as the pain and warm wetness filled his senses. Sophie pulled the knife out causing a spurt of the red fluid to spatter her face and tunic, the floor pooled with it. she buried it in him again and he fell twitching. She sat atop him burying the knife again and again and again. His lungs were punctured filling with blood and causing red bubbles to form at the corners of his mouth. Sarah stood and watched as her dark friend applied her ministrations in rendering the boy into nothing more than a bloody sack of flesh. a small clicking filled the room as the thing still fought for breath.

A cry of a slave and Sophie was dragged away, knife still in hand. Sarah slept alone that night. When Sophie returned she was bruised with angry welts covering her back. A whipping.

When the girls turned fourteen, fate decided it was time for their lives to change and it all started with a broken cup and mis-spoken curse.  
The blue china cup shattered as it fell to the stone flagged ground. Guests looked up at the red-headed slave waiting on them. Their host rose from his seat causing the slave girl to bite her lip and tremble slightly, blue eyes wide. The other slave, a dark headed girl of about the same age bent to pick up the shards. Marcus strode over to them and casually booted the kneeling girl in the stomach causing the guests to chuckle. The breath left her and she swore to God.

"OUT! You useless whelps! I will deal with you later!"

The red-head gathered the other and together they scurried out the room.

Sarah and Sophie did not speak as they rushed to Marcus' rooms. The cup and Swearing had cost them dearly and they were summoned to their master. They knew what was to come. Sophie's palms were sweating as she fought to control her breathing. Sarah's legs trembled as the blood left her face.

"Stand by the wall Sarah. You will not move until I tell you. You will not shut your eyes or look away. You will not whimper or cover your ears. Do you understand me, girl?"

Sarah bobbed her head. "Yes master." She watched as her oldest friend was strapped up against a wall. Her clothes torn away from her body. Sarah looked into Sophie's eyes, fear, determination and defiance. Wide but steely.

Marcus crossed to the large fire keeping the room warm and began poking at the embers with a fire poker. The poker slowly turned a burning red, once satisfied with the colour he again crossed the room to the prone girl on the wall.

"Now, Sarah. Watch." She did. she watched as he slowly dragged the poker across Sophie's porcelain and cream skin, avoiding the scars from her whipping at ten, he didn't want any of her scars to be cancelled out. Screams erupted from Sophie, tearing out of her chest at each tortuous pull. The skin cauterized as it burnt, preventing an excess of blood loss but the marks left would never leave her flesh.

After the tenth stroke, the tenth blood curdling scream, the tenth flinch from Sarah. A kettle boiled in the corner of the room, whistling out its demands. Deafeningly high-pitched in Sophie's head. Her back was on fire, tight under the scarring skin. She longed for relief but would not beg.

"Here Sophie, let me sooth the burning." She dared hope that he would end her pain.

Ever so slowly, Marcus poured the boiled water down her back allowing it to trickle over her shoulder blades, down the curve of her spine, over the hill of her ass and down her thighs. It left pink blistering streaks in its wake. She cried out and thrashed. Marcus smiled.

"So girls. I do hope you have learnt that your behavior today will not be tolerated in the future." He ignored the sobs from the girls. "Next time, I will not be so forgiving."

He unstrapped Sophie from the brackets in the walls, allowing her to fall to the ground. "Leave. Now." Sophie gathered her clothes and left on shaky legs, Sarah following at her heels.

* * *

Hawke was mortified. He watched his sister tie her tunic, trying to tear his eyes away from her mottled skin.

"How did you escape?"

"That night Sophie woke me when the house was quiet. Most slaves were asleep, barring those who were denied it that night. We snuck into the kitchens and stole some food and water bottles. Shoved them into a back pack and climbed out of the window. We walked all night but eventually Sophie had to rest, injured as she was. She got infected and the scarring got worse. We found a way to a hospital and was there a few days, but we were scared that Marcus would find us there, so we kept moving. Been wandering ever since. Stealing, taking odd jobs and the like. That was five years ago. And then, suddenly, here we are." Tears were falling down her face at the memories. Guilt and regret was written all over her. "It was my fault. If I hadn't dropped that stupid cup, or nearly got rap..."

"Sarah don't say that. It wasn't your fault. Besides, I'd rather it happen to me than you any day." Sophie smiled at her sister and brother. She sat beside them ad they all looked at the elf. His face was thunderous. His mouth drawn into a thin line, eyes glaring at the space Sophie had occupied a moment ago.

"Umm, I'll go get some tea..."

"I'll come with you..."

The mages left. Leaving the warrior and rogue alone.


	9. Chapter 9

*****Author's Note*****

**Warning**: Smut inside :O

Chapter 9

Isabela kept to the shadows as she crept behind the Hawke estate and into the plush garden. Looking up at the ribbon tree pulled a grin onto her dusky face. No one had ever accepted her before without wanting anything in return. Hawke apparently loved her, so he said after that one amazing night. And now his new "sisters" have accepted her, Sarah bouncing up and down with joy and the biggest smile on her face that she gifted to everyone. Sophie, a more silent acceptance, speaking only when spoken to in most cases, preferring to sit and listen. Not like Luis. An unpleasant shiver rippled down her back at the thought of her deceased husband.

Like a cat she jumped up the wall, kicking of and gripping the bars of Sophie's balcony. Landing on silent feet she glanced into the fiery room eyes widening at the sight of her and lanky-yummy Fenris sat on her bed deep in conversation. It was probably the most her fellow rogue had spoken since she got here, and she was loath to miss it. But, the possibilities of her and the elf getting to know each other.._.Maybe it'll be good for them. Finding someone then can talk to and be themselves around._ Like her and Hawke. Another grin graced her features.

Flipping up onto the roof, like a living shadow she skirted the edges to get to Hawke's balcony. Hanging upside down she looked into her lovers bedroom. Sarah was standing up from the bed rubbing her temples and shrugging her shoulders. Hawke had that wolfish grin on his face that she so loved. Isabela sensed gossip. She tracked Sarah as she left the room waving goodbye, Hawke waved back. The pirate waited for the door to shut properly before pushing the window open and swinging onto the plush rug of the bedroom, landing like a cat.

"Ah, Izzy..."

"Pfft sweetie, how did you hear me!"

"I always know where you are." He turned and grinned at her, opening his arms for a hug.

"Ugh, creep." She walked into his embrace. "What's up with littlest sister? She seemed incredibly frustrated." The last word she ended with a husky purr.

"Throughout this house, dear, there are men troubles everywhere. Sophie and Fenris are angsting all over each other. Mother is dating some merchant fellow but won't let us meet him yet. And Sarah is flirting with Anders, but after his flip out today she's wondering if it's the right choice" He sighed deeply. "I'm glad we don't have that problem, love."

Isabela blushed deeply. She coughed and looked away to cover it up. "Oh you flatterer."

Hawke bent his head as he lifted her chin with a finger, brushing her lips with his. Heat pooled in her stomach at this most barest of touch. No man had ever made her react to his touch like Hawke did. And Isabela had been with many a man.

"You want to know why I love you so, my pirate?"

"Mmmm, before or after sex?" She laughed lightly.

"Izzy please, I'm trying to be romantic." Hawke huffed and pouted his lower lip. Isabela promptly caught it in her teeth softly and laved the trapped flesh with her tongue, she felt goosebumps travel down his spine. Eye's glistening with need she looked up into his. Dark with lust.

"Do go on dear."

"I forget..." She laughed as he lifted her by her thighs and dropped her promptly onto his feather and down bed.

* * *

Garrett Hawke stood before his lover. Watching her face with its yellow eyes and chocolate hair. He followed the curve of her neck, dusky and dark, a beautiful contrast to his own that he couldn't get over. He undressed her with his eye's before nudging her legs apart with his knees.  
He bent and kissed her deeply as his fingers worked at the knot in her bandanna, the clasps of her heavy jewelry, until her hair tumbled free and he could reach her neck with his tongue without the obstruction of gold. She sighed as he nibbled the sensitive soft skin just at the corner of her jaw. He kissed down the slope of her neck and over the tops of her breasts, her skin rose into goosebumps as she shivered and grasped his shoulders. He reached the lace that fasted her white tunic to her form. He bit at it and loosened it with his teeth. The tunic came loose and he pushed the offending fabric down of her shoulders, revealing freckled and dark skin, small scars from past fights could be seen where a dagger had bit her and not properly healed. The dangers of fighting close range, but she was glorious when she did. Her dexterous fingers unlaced her black corset and hip bandanna allowing the fabric to pool beneath her. Hawke pulled the tunic down. Her breast bounced as they came free, dark nipples hardening under the slightly cooler air. He dragged his hands down her flattened abdomen, brushing the piercing in her naval. The tunic flowed over her generous hips, eventually leaving her bare except for her black small-clothes and her thigh height boots.

Hawke stepped back to admire her. He watched Izzy prop herself up on her elbows looking up at him underneath her dark lashes. A smile playing on her lips. His eyes feasted on her form. Long toned arms, full breasts flowing down into a beautifully taut stomach which widened into silken hips. Long muscular legs went up forever, meeting her rounded ass. Her curves made Hawke's cock twitch.

She began to pull her small-clothes down, over her boots. "Would you like to leave the boots on, Hawke?"

Hawke shook his head, he quickly began undressing, pulling his tunic up over his head and kicking his leggings off, revealing all of himself to her. "It all comes off."

She giggled at his urgency but complied biting her lip at him as she took him in. He wasn't muscular, being a mage, but he wasn't soft either. A happy medium, perfectly average and normal. A small tattoo of a Hawk sat low on his stomach, a youths fantasy he said. She removed her boots slowly for his benefit, unclasping each buckle with purpose, and then she was bare.

He knelt before her and kissed her feet in a show of submission and worship, she smiled down at him. Slowly he began to kiss upwards, caressing every bit of her dark skin with his tongue. Trailing her scars and freckles alike, getting reacquainted with every inch of flesh. His hands climbed up her hips and along her stomach creating a small amount of static with the magic within him. It caused her hairs to rise on her skin and made her hypersensitive to his touch. She gasped at every kiss, every lave of his skilled tongue, every light bite.

She bit her lip to prevent crying out when his lips met her core. He nibbled lightly at the sensitive skin there making her wet with need. She rolled her hips up into his face demanding more contact. He flicked his tongue along her sex and up to her clit.

"Oh...fuck..."

Hawke loved the sounds she made during their love-making and he loved that it was solely him that caused them. He ravished every bit of her body that he could reach as his tongue delved inside her, making her moan loudly. She tasted sweet and warm, her nectar coated his tongue as he slowly brought her to her peak. She entwined her finger into his hair, encouraging him not to stop. He brought a finger down to rub her clit as he still worked at her core. As his finger touched her, he sent a small bolt of electricity through that hardened bundle of nerves. Her legs clenched beside him as she dug her nails into his shoulders, crying out his first name as she became undone around him.

He smiled up at her as she came down from her high. "Maker, I love it when you do that." He slowly climbed up onto the bed to hover over her. "I love you, you know." And he kissed her.

She tasted herself on his lips and on his tongue when he licked her lower lip. She opened her mouth to allow him access and their tongues warred, fighting for dominance. It was all a ploy she soon realized as he plunged his cock deep and hard into her already sensitive core. She gasped and rocked her hips into his in perfect timing, climbing her high for the second time tonight. She felt it pooling in her stomach as he nibbled her neck. Her legs moved to wrap around his waist, the new angle granting him better access, filling even more deeply and hitting all the right spots. She purred into his ear causing him to shiver and she relished in the fact she could make him reach his peak with sound alone.

They rode out their climax together. His seed warming her insides and her juices coating him. They collapsed side by side, panting out their efforts.

"I love you too."

What do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fenris awoke comfortable and warm. There were no drafts, no dampness, no lumps in his back. It smelt of vanilla and spices. He racked his thoughts to try to remember what had happened the night before.

He remembered hearing Sophie's story of her's and Sarah's unfortunate beginning. So familiar was it to his own despite the different bouts of torture he and Sophie had to endure. He remembered feeling angry towards Sarah, unjustly so, _how had she managed to escape punishment and thus allowed Sophie to receive it?_ The guilt he saw in her face told him that she had little choice in the matter. Then Hawke and his youngest sister had left the room and never returned.

He and Sophie spoke at great lengths about slavery. She asked small questions about Tevinter but not about his time with Danarius, as though she didn't want to cause him discomfort. He in turn asked his own questions regarding her world, her life before coming to them. At some point in the night he felt the beginnings of something toward her, something of kindred spirits, companions, brothers in arms, friendship? The feeling in his chest had grown, the small light it was composed of spread through him and he knew it was because of her. Despite his efforts on clamping down on it.

At one point he felt as though they were being watched and turned his attentions to the windows that led onto the rogues balcony. Only to find it bare. Upon turning back to Sophie she had produced a large bottle of wine, Aggregio Pavali none the less. The conversation since then became less serious, small laughs and a toast to the day that he killed the bitch Hadriana.

And now they were lay the wrong way on her bed.

He snapped his eyes open and looked around. His clothes and breastplate were still secured to him like a second skin. His gauntlets however were lost somewhere on the floor. Slowly, he turned his head to the small woman lay beside him. She was curled in a ball away from him, hugging the empty bottle of wine, her tunic was riding high up her back and Fenris caught his second glance of her scars. Th dip of her waist as it rose to meet her hip..._Venhedis_. He shook his head and looked away enjoying this rare peaceful respite and allowed the warmth and comfort to lull him back into sleep.

* * *

Sophie's dreams awoke her suddenly and she sat up quickly and aware. Out of habit she looked to her left for Sarah, remembering that her sister now had her own room. There was a lump in the duvet though and she watched as it rose and fell slowly as someone breathed in their sleep. Her eyes widened as memories from the night before blossomed in her mind. _Shit!_ She looked down at herself to find that she was fully clothed, tunic rumpled from sleeping in it. Sophie let out her breath in relief.

Standing slowly so as not to wake her unexpected guest Sophie grabbed the empty bottle before it rolled and smashed to the ground. She made her way to her bedroom door closing it quietly with a small click. It was still early in the day and the house was silent as she made her way down from the attic. On silent feet she practiced merging with the shadows as she made her way to the kitchen.

Voices drifted to her from behind the closed-door that led to said room. _Sarah._ She opened the door her eyes widening at the sight before her.

Everything was covered in flour and laughter. Sarah had baked cakes, that much was obvious. Anders stood beside her by the stove. They jumped apart when Sophie entered, blushing furiously.

"Sophie!" Sarah ran to give her sister a hug, which she accepted gratefully.

"Morning...I see you were up early." She nodded to Anders in way of greeting who nodded back, apology in his eyes.

"I haven't slept yet. Me and Anders met in the night and decided baking and laughing was the best cure for apologies and awkwardness. Right Anders?" She beamed at him causing Sophie to raise an eyebrow at him. She knew Sarah had gotten close to her fellow mage, but after yesterday she'd hoped she would back of slightly.

"Indeed. Your sister is excellent at cakes, Sophie." She just nodded her head. It's fine him flirting with Sarah just don't use me as a middle man.

Sophie began making tea for two on a tray. Stealing some cake from Anders and heating up bread and butter. She did not miss the looks she was receiving. She either looked mad or incredibly greedy.

"So...tea for two, eh?"

"Yes."

"Fenris didn't leave last night, eh?"

"No."

"He slept in your bed?"

"Yes."

Ander's spluttered on his tea. "What!? You let the beast sleep beside you? In your bed? What if he killed you in your sleep? Made a pin cushion out of you? It's what he was made for after all." Sarah winced, wishing that he had shut his big mouth. Sophie glared at him, her small stature screaming power.

"Sophie he didn't mean it...he's just ignorant is all..." Sophie brushed her sister of her and gathered her's and Fenris' breakfast. _Not even mid day and Anders has already pissed me of, idiot._

"Tell him then. Enlighten and educate him, because next time he will have a new hole to piss from."

Anders balked and grew pale at the threat. _Cowardly mage_. She nodded to Sarah and left, shutting the door as she heard the beginnings of her past.

* * *

Fenris watched the door from his fort of duvets and pillows. Sophie had left since he had fallen back to sleep._ And why wouldn't she? Broken elf, fugitive and former slave. Living in a borrowed mansion..._He disgusted himself. It wasn't surprising that she was probably disgusted when she woke up beside him. _Bet she rushed to get Hawke to get him to force the elf out._ He sighed, the comfort of her bed large and empty without her there. He stood and began looking for his gauntlets. The door opened and he prepared himself for an angry mage defending his sisters honor. Instead he was greeted by tea, cake and toast.

Sophie frowned when she saw him out of bed and in the midst of pulling his gauntlets on. "Where are you going?"

"I...um, I thought that, um..."He paused. Every excuse feeble in his mind and now he didn't want to insult her integrity with his former worries. She didn't leave him through disgust or reasons like poverty, personality and slavery. She had lived through it as well after all. She went to get breakfast.

"I see. Well, I guess it was too much to hope for that someone might actually understand me. Be able to connect with me and become a friend." She set the tray down and sat glaring into the embers of the hearth. Fenris' eye's widened, he hadn't expected this. _How could she think that? _

"I thought that you had left." He sat opposite her. She raised her eye's to meet his and he was surprised to see tears there. He didn't know what to do, to be faced with such emotion. She looked so defeated and lonely, it hurt his chest to see her lip quiver and a tear roll down her cheek.

"You're in my room." He had to agree his thoughts earlier were quite unfounded. He had a feeling that if she didn't want him in her room she would've made him leave herself. He took a sip of tea making her lips quirk in a small smile, she helped herself to toast. They sat and ate for a short while.

"Why do you feel that I would leave?" She looked up at him, face serious eye's red from unshed tears. He shifted, uncomfortable at the question. _I owe her an answer at least._

"I'm an elf, living in a borrowed mansion. An escaped slave, running from my past." She hummed in response, understanding his thoughts but choosing not to reply. A habit he realized. "And you?"

She jumped at the direct question. Leaning back in her chair and bowing her head, hiding her eyes from him.

"Sarah doesn't need me anymore, and everyone else is so accomplished I'm striving to catch up, to be useful. To help Hawke with the city's problems, help Isabela with Castillon, Varric with his brother. I want to help Seb find revenge for his family and help Merrill find her place even though I can't find my own." She looked at him and held his gaze. "I want to help you Fenris, help you hunt down every slaver. Be by your side when you face Danarius and give him what he deserves." Fenris' face softened at her admission. And he found that he would accept her help when the time comes.

"Sarah does need you." He tried to come up with a reason why and found none.

"She doesn't and I know it. I'll never leave her but I'll just have to get used to the fact that'll she'll be helping me now. It's strange. When we were running, I would always look out for her, take her beatings for her and fight for our survival. Now she has this new power, one I'm not entirely comfortable with, but she has it. She has new friends took look out for her and we have family. And I'm so alone." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Fenris leant forward. The feeling in his chest urging him to find a way to comfort her. He pulled a gauntlet of, letting it fall to the floor. Reaching his hand forward he brushed the offending tear away and again found pleasure in the simple touch of another without the burn flowing through his Lyrium. He left his hand there, reveling in the feeling, and then slowly felt her head shift into his palm, small sobs escaping her causing hot breath to flow over his naked wrist. He shivered.

"You are not alone."

The door burst open and Hawke entered. A wild look in his eyes.

"Fenris, Sophie! I need your help!"

Would you call that fluffy?

-Sophus xx


	11. Chapter 11

***** Author's Note*****

Woo! Mission time! Expect violence, harshness, sadness and all that jazz.

I know my timeline is all over the place having had things happen sooner and mixing them up, it's just so I can incorporate the OCs better. :)

Chapter 11

Hawke filled in the story for his sisters as they searched.

The missing women, Gascard DuPuis and how he set him free after confronting him, defending him over the Templar Emeric's still warm body, the white lilies and how mother has received some and promptly gone missing.

Sophie and Sarah nodded and gathered their equipment. Sarah her staff and Lyrium potions, Sophie her poison grenades and daggers. Fenris strapped his gauntlets and sword into their respective places.

"Where too first then brother?"

Hawke looked over sisters. "I hear DuPuis is in Darktown, Uncle Gamlen is searching Lowtown. Which would you rather do?"

"Lowtown."

"Darktown."

"Darktown." Everyone looked at Fenris. "We let DuPuis escape once and I would prefer the blood mage did not do so again." Hawke nodded agreeing. "Also, Leandra accepted me when not many would have. I'd like to aid in helping her." He quirked his lips at the Hawkes. Sophie smiled back.

They began their decent into the entryway to find the group assembled, all with their own reasons in wanting to help Leandra. Hawke was touched to say the least, grasping everyone's arms in turn and pulling Isabela in for a hug.

"We'll find her love." He nodded into her hair. He watched Anders cross the room and hold Sarah's hand, glancing at Sophie he watched her glare at him and share a muttered word with Fenris. _Would the drama never end?_

Hawke gave orders to Bodahn and Orana telling them not to open the door, keep the dog nearby and wait for their return. They nodded and offered a good luck to the group. His Mabari whined audibly at being left behind.

They took the passage from the Hawke cellar to the entry of Anders clinic who ducked inside to gather potions and remedies they and Leandra may need.

Inside Hawkes head he couldn't imagine his mother as being safe. People attacked him and his friends on a daily basis, simply for walking down the street! What's to stop them from hurting his mother? The woman who raised him, who moved from place to place to keep him, Bethany and their father safe? She helped him back up when he fell, tended to his wounds and sickness. Accepted his friends, took in his new "Sisters" and called them daughter. Tried so hard to find him a wife, only to back of when he told her of Isabela. Took up dating herself in the hopes of making their family bigger._ I encouraged her! It was all my fault! Father wouldn't have died if I helped more, Bethany wouldn't have died if I killed that Ogre faster, Carver wouldn't have died if I hadn't taken him to the deep roads! Now my mother is missing and I'm putting my sisters at risk to find her!_ He clenched his fists to quell the shaking. He felt small hands on his arm, he turned to Sophie and Sarah. Both looked worried. She was their mother too.

Anders returned to the group, pack laden with goods.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sarah followed diligently at Hawkes heels. Worrying for him, mother and Sophie all at once is tiring. Anders walked beside her. Their shoulders brushing every so often. She looked at her sister and brother to see they had companions of their own. Isabela holding Hawkes arm, Fenris walking closely beside Sophie. Their friends surrounded them all. Aveline taking the lead, Sebastian and Varric taking up the rear and Merrill chirping away to herself situated just behind Hawke. Anders grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?"

Sarah shook her head but kept his hand in hers, enjoying the warmth.

Eventually they came across a man with light ginger hair and a powerful aura about him. Gascard, Sarah presumed. He talked with her brother, mentioning a blood ritual that would find a woman who was most likely with their mother. Sebastian didn't agree to this way of finding her but Hawke pointed out that they had little choice.

He informed the group that he located her in a Lowtown foundry and that he would help find the culprit of his sister's death.

It was half an hour later when they arrived at the right foundry. Opening the door the smell of blood filled the air making Sarah gag slightly.

"This place feels...strange...wrong..."

"Hush, kitten."

Anders nudged Sarah in the side. "I wonder if we'll find more than a sack of bones this time."

"Anders dear...be quiet." Sarah glanced at Sophie who was steadily glaring at Anders._ If he doesn't control his mouth Sophie is going to stab him._

Hawke looked around the foundry "Mother must be around here somewhere. Let's split up and look around." The rogues split of from the group, tracking the flecks of blood that spattered the floors and walls of the decrepit building. It led to a trap door.

"Looks like the killer might be hiding under the foundry." Fenris lifted the door earning a nod of agreement from the rogues in the group.

"This wasn't here before! Mother must be down there, with him!" Hawke ushered everyone down the trap door before any other plans could be uttered. Sarah hated being underground and shuddered at the abrupt drop and being caught by Sophie at the bottom. They shared a quick hug before Sophie, Isabela and Varric scouted out for traps.

When the group entered the next room they were accosted by Shades and Rage demons. Sarah pulled in her mana from the fade as she had been taught and began channeling it into a spell. Keeping an eye on her companions to protect them from harm, she began a firestorm. The Shades screamed in agony as the fireballs pelted them however the Rage demons merely shrugged it of and diverted their attentions to the fire mage.

"Sarah! Focus on healing! We'll handle the Shades!" given her orders by Hawke she tuned her mana to the flowing waves of healing, focusing on the melee fighters. Sophie was pelting out an acid bomb that burst over a Rage demon. The acid melted through its flesh causing it to bubble and drip onto the floor around it. It writhed in agony and began to slash at the air around her sister, Sarah's hearth fluttered as a claw bit into Sophie's shoulder causing her to cry out. Sarah was about to use her power on the demon to get her sister revenge but was beaten to the cut when a great sword burst through its stomach, black tar on the blade now bubbling from the heat. Fenris stepped away from the abomination pulling his blade with him and watched as it dissolved into ash. He saw the blood on Sophie's shoulder and signaled Sarah to heal her then ghosted away to join the fray.

"Sister! Are you okay?" Her hands were aglow as she healed the wound. Sophie nodded and sent her a small smile in thanks and melted into the shadows, drawing her blades.

The fight raged, arrows soared and blades whistled. Stone fist hurtled into demons as they got cut in two. Shield bashed and back stabbed. And just as they had come they vanished, back into the fade to lick their wounds.

Sarah turned to begin healing with Anders, small cuts and bruises, burnt skin and singed hair, but overall nothing life threatening. Gascard DuPuis came from the wall he had hidden behind making Varric snigger "Coward" And Sarah agreed.

Surveying the aftermath Sophie pointed to a figure lay on a cot. Everyone's face paled as Hawke ran over.

"Mother!"

Sarah nearly broke down hearing that word. And was guiltily relieved to hear "Alessa" breathed out. Anders grabbed her hand and she held on tightly.

On the group went, Isabela and Varric looting and picking locks as they went. The smell of death filled everyone's noses, Hawke going as far as to comment on it making it seem that much worse. Then the locket was found and the smell really didn't compare to the feeling in Sarah's gut.

They entered a room that seemed to be lived in. Bookshelves on necromancy and blood magic overflowed onto the floor. Once again the air shivered as Shades and abominations appeared. Skeletons rose from the ground and the group got to work. When the last skeleton fell they quickly looked around. Hawke stood and stared at a painting above the fire-place.

"That looks like mother."

Varric nodded "Creepy."

"We need to find her now."

The Hawkes walked together as the group filed out of the room. They walked down a set of stairs to face the killer.

Sarah shuddered at his appearance. He was a small sickly looking man bending over a high-backed chair chuckling to himself. They stopped short of out right affronting him. His over confidence making them all uncomfortable.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. Leandra was so sure you'd come for her." He never looked up at them. Sophie stepped up.

"Where is she?"

He smiled down at the chair. "Quentin!" Everyone looked at DuPuis as he said his first word since the ritual.

"Gascard? So you've reached me after all these years? I figured you gave up." He looked up and his pale eyes pierced Sarah's heart, she shivered.

"Gascard wishes to avenge his sister. He'd never give up." Hawke stood in front of Gascard protectively and stared Quentin down.

A cold laugh filled the room and the group subconsciously huddled a bit nearer. "Oh, is that what you've been telling people, Gascard? Your sister?"

"Shut up! I'm going to learn your secrets, old man. everything you kept from me."

Hawke stepped away from him. "This was what it was about all along?" Varric notched a bolt and Fenris reached for his sword. Sarah felt the pull of magic as Anders and Merrill prepared themselves and Sophie prepared poison as Sebastian sent a silent prayer to the maker.

"Oh, I do intend to kill him. I will learn his art if I have to crack his head open to expose the mysteries contained within."

"I'm sorry Gascard. When my wife died. I lost hope. I wasn't able to be the mentor you deserved." He walked back toward the chair. "But now my work is finished, and I can teach you as I always meant to. Come back to me, Gascard."

Gascard took a step toward his old mentor and murderer. "You'll let me be part of this? you'll teach me the secrets of necromancy? I..." He was cut short as Bianca sang and a bolt protruded from his throat. A red froth formed at the corners of his mouth as he fell to the floor, twitching out his last remnants of life. Varric stepped forward with a grim look on his face and pulled the bolt free. Everyone stared.

"What? You were going to do that, right?"

"You will never understand my purpose. Your Mother was chosen because she was special, and now she is part of something...greater."

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Release our mother, and we'll go."

He looked back at the chair. "She's here. She's waiting for you. I have done the impossible, I have touched the face of the maker and lived." Sebastian glared as Quentin sounded more and more manic. Sophie just shook her head ad salved hers and Fenris' blades in fell poison. "Do you know what the strongest force in the universe is? Love." The man rambled on but everyone had tuned him out as they watched a figure in the chair rise.

The figure shuffled around the chair. It's gait forced as though it was fighting with itself. The old white wedding dress snagging on the splinters from the old wood. A veil covered its bowed head but grey hands were seen from the hem of the long sleeves. Ever so slowly it raised its head.

Grey skin, grey eyes, grey hair on top of a red gash in its neck. Leandra was dead. But alive. Her mouth slightly open as she observed her children and their friends, come to save her. _Too late._

The Hawkes cried out in horror at what had become of their mother. Sarah choked back a sob of grief as she took in the horror, the woman who had accepted her and called her daughter. Bonded with her over the short time they had known one another as a mother would. Then the demons came and one again they were all fighting for their lives.

"May the Maker have mercy on you! I certainly won't!"

After fighting their way through Shades, skeletons, abominations and desire demons, it was finally Quentin's turn at the blade. Aveline planting her shield through the necromancers neck as he lay prone on the floor.

* * *

Leandra shuffled over the battle ground toward her children. Her eldest turned at the sound of her clumsy dead feet. Feet that were hers, but were not hers.

"Mother!" She heard as the dead legs gave out beneath her gait. Cracking as she fell. Sophie caught her head before it bounced of the ground and Sarah and Garrett knelt beside her.

She smile up up her children's eyes. Blues and amber, filling with tears. _Why are they crying?_ Warm feelings on hands that weren't hers warmed her soul. their friends gathered around them, her extended family. She knew they would come.

"His magic was the only thing keeping her alive. I'm so sorry." _Alive indeed. I'm so tired._

"I knew you would come, dears." She felt Garrett brush her cheek. Her face was hers, she knew.

"Don't move, Mother. We'll find a way to..." _Why must he always fight?_

"Shh, don't fret, darling. That man would have kept me trapped in here. But now...I'm free." _And so very tired_. She looked around at her family, drinking in a last glimpse of them all. And her girls, she regretted not knowing them as well as she should. Her bubbly mage and shadowy rogue. "I get to see Bethany again, Carver and your father. But you'll be here, alone."

"We should have watched you more closely. We should have..."

"My little boy has become so strong. Take care of our family. I love you. you've always made me so proud." _Peace..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The funeral was held fours days later in the estates garden. Beneath the tree. The service was held by Sebastian after prepping with Sophie.  
They prepared the body of Leandra Amell-Hawke. Dressing her in purples and deep blues. A long noble dress with a high collar to cover the mutilation that had been done unto her. Purple satin gloves to hide hands that didn't belong. Sophie wept all the while she was fixing her mothers face to make it seem as though she only slept. Her hair was braided a top her head.  
In her hands she held a sheaf of Elfroot so her soul would remember the joy of life, Deathroot to respect the need for death and Lyrium so that she would remain vigilant at the Makers side. Sebastian prayed.

"And there I saw the Black City,  
Its towers forever stain'd,  
Its gates forever shut.  
Heaven has been filled with silence,  
I knew then,  
And cross'd my heart with shame.  
Let the blade pass through the flesh,  
Let my blood touch the ground,  
Let my cries touch their hearts.  
Let mine be the last sacrifice.  
Those who oppose thee  
Shall know the wrath of heaven.  
Field and forest shall burn,  
The seas shall rise and devour them,  
The wind shall tear their nations  
From the face of the earth,  
Lightning shall rain down from the sky,  
They shall cry out to their false gods,  
And find silence.  
Here lies the abyss, the well of all souls.  
From these emerald waters doth life begin anew.  
Come to me, child, and I shall embrace you.  
In my arms lies Eternity."

* * *

Anders walked into Sarah's room. Blue and white with blossoms of colour erupting here and there through the possessions she owned.  
She was sat on her bed, head bowed, steadily crying out her anguish.

"I know nothing I say will change it." She looked up at him and nearly broke his heart. Her eyes were red, the blue standing out. Tears poured down her porcelain skin leaving tracks over her freckles. "I'm just...I'm sorry." He joined her o the bed, resting his hand on her thigh. "You were lucky to have her as long as you did. When the pain fades, that's what will matter."

"We didn't try hard enough to save her." She sobbed.

"She wouldn't want you to blame yourselves. You, Hawke, even Sophie."

"You don't know that."

"No, and I'm sorry I never will." He let a breath out through his nose. "I'm here for you. What ever you need."

She nodded and leant her head on his chest. He cradled his arms around her shaking shoulders. "Stay." Was all she said. He couldn't deny her that. Softly, he ran his fingers through her flaming hair and hummed a small tune to help soothe her.

Slowly she relaxed in his embrace, her breathing slowed and she drifted of into the Fade. Anders lifted her and lay her properly onto the bed. Resting her head on the pillow gently so he didn't wake her. Then he slowly began to creep out of the room.

"Anders..."

He nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning to look at the fire mage, he saw such sorrow on her face.

"Yes?"

"Stay." Fresh tears bloomed in her eyes.

Nodding slowly he walked to the other side of the bed, took of his boots and climbed in beside her. She moved so her face was buried in his feathered shoulders. He gently lay his arm over her waist and held her close.

"Thank you."

* * *

Isabela stalked through the house. She didn't need to she knew but force of habit made it necessary. The dusky rogue watched as Anders let himself into Sarah's room and as the door shut she broke cover. Climbing the stairs at break neck speed, she paused at her lovers door. What do I say? How will he react? Maker damn it, I'm no good at this.

She let herself in. Any comfort is better than no comfort at all.

He was sat on the rug in front of his fire, his Mabari whimpering beside him. He looked so lost, just staring into the flames.

"I..." He looked at her expectantly. Wanting, no, needing her beside him. "I feel I should say something."

"I know you're not good at...emotional stuff." Indeed.

"At least your mother loved you. Not everyone can say that."

"I'm going to hold onto my memories of what was. Not that thing Quentin made of her." Isabela sat beside him and petted the hound beside her.

"And just think, you stopped him. Quentin's never going to hurt anyone again. I think no matter what, She's be proud of you."

He pulled her to him and rested his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his back as he shook.

"I love you Isabela."

"I love you too Garrett."

They kissed deeply. Pouring all their love into it, theirs fears and hopes.

* * *

Fenris knocked onto Sophie's door. No answer. He knocked again and again received no answer. Irritated he opened the door and let himself in. Then remembered why he was there in the first place. I doubt I should have had that wine before I came. But he was grieving too, he hoped to comfort his friend, and hoped for comfort in return.

Looking around the room he couldn't see the small rogue anywhere. Where is she? He moved his way through the room dodging furniture and paint as he went. A draft.

The curtains over the doors to the balcony were closed but lightly moving in a breeze. She was on the balcony. He moved the curtain aside and let himself through the door.

Sophie was sat on a wicker chair, drinking from a bottle of Antivan rum. She looked up and offered him a seat.

"I don't know what to say, but I am here."

She offered him rum, which he took.

"Just say something...anything."

He thought for a moment. "They say...death is only a journey. Does that help?"

She looked at, head tilted to the side, a small smile on her lips. "I suppose they say you got back to the Maker when you die."

"I've heard that too." He took more rum. "To be honest I don't see that there is much point in filling these moment with empty talk." She took the rum back taking a long gulp.

"Agreed."

They watched the ribbons in the tree lightly blowing in the wind. Ribbons waving softly at them.


	13. Chapter 13

*****Author's Note*****

This is a very Sarah and Anders centered chapter because I feel like I've neglected her :(

Hopefully it will have drama and romance in this chapter... that's what I'm aiming for :)

Also I realise I haven't given the Mabari a name yet o.o Any ideas?

-Sophus xx

Chapter 13

A camping trip had been arranged by Hawke and Varric to alleviate some of the tensions that had risen since Leandra's death.  
Hawke was nigh inconsolable for two weeks before Varric suggested the trip up to Sundermount to watch the annual Star Shower. Many people would gather to watch the spectacle, but Varric knew a place where their group would be alone.

Aveline couldn't go because of her duties as guard captain but everyone else was looking forward to it. Sarah laughed at the remembrance of Merrill's child like face struck with awe as Varric told her the story of the falling stars.

"Something funny Lethallin? Have I missed something again?" She linked arms with her.

"Oh, no Merrill I was just remembering the story of the falling stars. Is all." She squeezed Merrill's arm in excitement. They watched for a moment as the Mabari snuffed around them, taking in every smell it could.

"It's so beautiful. The tears of the Maker as he looked down upon us and was displeased, so he turned is back and left us, blessed Andraste at his side." Sarah knew it was all bullshit.

"It's meant to be beautiful? More disastrously morbid, the father of all life abandoning us..." They turned to look at Fenris. He glared at the mage women and stalked to the head of the group mumbling about mages and silver-tongued rogues. _It had taken a lot of prodding and poking from Isabela and Hawke to get him to join us. I'm unsure of what they said but I wish they hadn't._

"What did Fenris say?" Anders walked beside them and grasped Sarah's hand. The three mages walking in a line. "Want me to send a small jolt of electricity up the stick in his arse?"

Merrill giggled "Be careful, he might like it. Then his face may crack with his smile." The three all laughed glancing at Fenris, who had turned back and scowled at them. _Maker damn his elven ears._

Anders was suddenly on the ground rubbing the back of his head and Sophie stood before them. Glaring. Fenris' scowl had turned into a light smirk.

"Ouch, Sophie. Why would you do that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Anders. I didn't see you." She walked away, joining Fenris at the front of the group. Walking very close to one another.

Helping Anders from the ground Sarah motioned for Merrill to get rid of the fresh earth clinging to his clothing, when Hawke joined them.

"What's wrong with Sophie? I saw her drop Anders so fast, I thought she was going on a rampage."

"Ugh, your insane sister was defending her beloved elf."

"Anders! Sophie is not insane!" Sarah slapped him lightly on the arm looking at her sister and Fenris. Fenris was looking back at them with his custom frown firmly in place. Listening to their debate and Sophie at the same time.

"Then why does she so twitchy whenever she hears Fenris spoken badly off? I still don't know why we keep him around. It's not like we need him."

Hawke stepped up to Anders as Sarah stepped back. An unspoken agreement between the two for when Anders was running his mouth.

"We do need him actually. He's our only warrior since Carver died and Aveline got her new posting. He's strong, cunning and deadly. And my friend. He'll leave when he wishes to leave but until then I am glad of his company. As should you be! You may not get on but he has saved you life countless times as you have his. Also, it's up to Sophie who she wishes to spend time with. They get on and that's all I care about. It's not like she's stopped you seeing Sarah, even though she isn't overly fond of you."

Anders mouth fell open. "She doesn't like me?" He looked at Sarah, his brown eyes wide like a puppy.

"Oh, sweetie. Can you blame her?" She rubbed his arm sympathetically.

"Lethallan, you did try to kill her a couple months back. And go on about Fenris being an ex-" Merrill mouthed slave. They all looked at the two in question. Far ahead of the group entering the trees Varric had indicated where he knew a nice clearing for them all to camp for a few days.

"I can practically taste gossip. It makes my ears burn and my skin shiver." Isabela had returned from her scouting with Sebastian. "What are we talking about?" She leant into her Hawke who gifted her with a light kiss.

"Coupling troubles dear." Hawke put on his best wise voice. "Now children, what you have to remember is communication is key..."

"Hey brother...fuck off." Varric snorted with laughter and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

* * *

The clearing was beautiful. The leaves just turning red as autumn rolled in off the coast, leaving a rusty dapple over the mossy grass that was the forests carpets. The setting sun setting it ablaze. A river formed a large freshwater pond on one side, providing the group with water and wash space. A large space in the middle was big enough for a big camp fire, but everyone would be able to find their own place to set up their furs and tents. but, it was the canopy that amazed Sarah the most. The leaves and branches sheltered them from the wind and left an open space big enough to see the sky clearly and fully. They would be able to see the Star Shower perfectly.

The group went about picking out spots and setting up a fire. _Maybe I could lay next to Sophie. Like old times. Would that be a good thing?_ She looked at her sister who was piling her furs on the far side of the clearing, away from the water and just inside the trees. Fenris was beside her also setting up his space. _She want's to camp with him?_

"Hey Sarah."

"Hey Anders."

"I'm sorry about what I said."

"No need. I've already forgiven you." She smiled at him.

"Oh, you camp near me? By the water?"

She looked toward Sophie who was watching her back, one eyebrow raised in question. Fenris said something to her and she shrugged and looked away. _Maybe it's best if we forget old times._

"Sure Anders, I'll camp by you."

* * *

Sophie sat looking into the fire glancing at the mound that indicated her sister and the abomination. The Mabari curled at her feet as she tickled him with her toes.

"Ooooh Sarah, come and camp near me. More like on me...stupid...stupid, ugh abomination."

The camp was silent as everyone slept. The warmth off the fire and it's soft crackling made everything cosy. Sophie had to admit it was nice. Varric, Merrill and Sebastian had all decided to sleep underneath the hole in the canopy so they would see the stars first, which were still a few days out. Hawke and Isabela were obviously sleeping together. Anders and Sarah were. And she and Fenris ended up near one another.

"You don't mumble quietly Sophie." Fenris sat beside her throwing a twig into the fire.

"Sorry."

"Not a problem, I heard you leave your furs."

She smirked into the flames. _Creep._

"Ummm, about earlier today..." He scratched his cheek lightly. "I uh, I wanted to say..."

"Thank you?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for defending me. You and Hawke, it was unexpected and I am grateful for it." He looked at her from the corner of his eye, the one that could be seen through his mess of white hair.

"It's fine Fenris. You're a friend and I would like to think you would do the same for me."

"We're friends now?" He smirked at her and she smiled back.

"I guess." She leaned back onto her elbows looking up at him. From this angle and light she could see small features she hadn't noticed before. A light scar running through his lip, another high on his cheekbone. A small notch missing from his ear after a dagger had just missed his face.

"Well this calls for a celebration." He pulled a bottle from behind him. "Aggregio Pavali."

"Got to love the classics."

"Indeed."

* * *

Sarah's eyes lit up with the sky. This really was the best spot for it. Hundreds of shooting stars fell to earth.

"You want to know the story of falling stars from where me and Sophie are from?"

Varric spun around, quill and notebook in hand grinning from ear to ear. "Do go on dear."

Sophie rolled her eyes and sat beside the fire. She'd heard this hundreds of times. Sarah grinned at her and she grinned back. Hawke and Isabela sat at her feet to listen to the story joined quickly by Anders, Varric, Merrill and Sebastian. Fenris came and sat beside his friend.

"Shooting stars exist only briefly. They blaze across the sky and fade into nothingness." The light scratching of Varric's quill could be heard setting a tempo for Sarah's story. " Asteria. A Titan Goddess of night prophecies such as; prophetic dreaming, the reading of the stars and necromancy. She was also the Goddess of falling stars." Merrill ooo'ed."It is said that during a great battle she turned herself into a quail and flung herself into the Aegean Sea appearing as a falling star, to escape the advances of Zeus who ruled the sky. Here she formed an Island called Delos, where she protected her sister Leto in her time of greatest need." Sebastian's eyes were watering at the tale. "It is believed that if you see a shooting star, you are given a great honor. They are rare to be seen and a person is lucky to see one, as they grant wishes." Isabela whooped loudly and began wishing on every shooting star she saw blaze across the sky.

"A boat! Please give me a boat!" Hawke laughed and grabbed her by the waist. And so the festivities began.

"That was beautiful, Little Hawke." Varric wiped the corner of his eye. "Perfect for my novel."

"Glad to be of help Varric." She smiled.

"It was beautiful. Like yourself." Sophie scoffed and walked to the other end of camp.

"You think I'm beautiful like the Goddess of necromancy and falling stars?"

"Maybe just the falling stars bit." He had stepped close to her. Sarah was suddenly highly aware of his proximity. His nose barely inches away. Long eye lashes fluttering as he blinked. His breath ghosting over her face. He smelt of Lavender and Elfroot. Soothing and minty like Lyrium. Warm and...  
He kissed her. Softly at first, cupping her face with his palms. Then with more urgency, wrapping his fingers in her hair.

"Maker finally! I thought you too would never get it on!" Isabela punched the air as the pair broke apart. Sarah noticeably flustered and Anders with a wolfish grin.

"Izzy!" Sarah pouted as Hawke wrapped his arm around her shoulders laughing.

* * *

Sophie backed into the trees, blending with the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fenris watched Sophie leave the camp. He was mildly disgusted by the display Anders had put on with Sarah. _We have enough of it with Isabela and Hawke._

Slowly he backed away following the path Sophie had taken. He eyed Varric smirking at him with quill and notebook in hand. He rolled his eyes at him, making the dwarf grin wider. And then the camp was out of sight. The noise however would surely follow him for a while.

He followed her scent, not trusting his ears with the noise of Isabela laughing as loud as she could. The moon was rising, distorting the shadows and creating many places for her to hide. He could smell her but not see her. Scowling and cursing her talent with darkness, he called out for her as he moved.

"Sophie? You damnable rogue, where are you?" No answer so he moved on for a bit. His bare feet making the barest of noises on the moss. Her scent was stronger now, creating a warm feeling low in his belly. He smiled a small smile at it. It was a strange feeling but he was sick of denying it, so he simply accepted it.

He paused beside a large Ash tree that shadowed the small clearing it was in. "You can't just leave me to watch that spectacle." It was rhythm they had gotten into when she had admitted to him about being alone. "Fine I guess I'll go back and drink on my own."

"Ugh fine."  
She said it quietly but he pin pointed her position easily. He lifted his eyes up into the tree, and there she was half in shadow.

"Are you going to come down?" She pouted. _No_. "Fine I'll come up." He climbed the tree, grunting lightly as his feet scraped on the rough bark.

"I thought elves were meant to be in tune with trees and nature." She smirked at him.

"Oh yes, we also frolic."

"Really."

"Yes. I run from room to room, choreographing routines." She laughed lightly. He was pleased he could make her laugh, she rarely did.

"So...you don't want to join every one else?"

She sighed lightly. "Not while the abomination has his tongue down my sisters throat."

"I'm fine with that." He shifted to the side so he was facing her. She eyed him curiously as he leant forward ever so slowly, one hand grasping the tree trunk in front of her. He smirked at her through his hair. His other hand reached into the pack on his side, pulling out a bottle of brandy. "I brought our own." She laughed again reaching for the brandy and casually uncorking it with a small knife she kept in her boot. She took a gulp and handed it back to him. He grimaced at the taste, smooth but sharp and burning as it flowed down his throat. It was nice.

The camp could still be heard . "They don't seem to have realised we've left."

"Varric watched me go. That stupid notebook in hand." Fenris damned it to the fade. Because of that book rumors had spread around Kirkwall about their group. Origins about certain people. _Born of the sun and moon indeed_.

"I would like to see that notebook. Wouldn't you like to read it?"

Fenris tucked his chin into his chest, glaring at their dangling feet. "No."

"How come?" She supped from the brandy.

He looked up at her. Green eyes burning into yellow. His friend. _She won't laugh, just tell her. Just do it, idiot elf._ "I..." He coughed into his fist and looked away. "...can't read."

He looked back at her. Her face was contorted into fury, her eyes flaming framed by her long dark lashes. Her mouth was a thin line, white with rage. "That fucker..."

"I'm sorry?"

"That fucker! I swear to you Fenris, I will remove that head from his shoulders and mount it on a pike! I'll dismember him and feed him to the fucking Darkspawn!" He snickered at her threats. "Don't laugh Fenris!" He laughed harder, clutching the bottle tightly. "Ugh. You're impossible!" She snatched the bottle back from him and they sat in silence for a while passing the bottle between them.

He sat and watched the rise of the moon for a while, content in the company and situation, listening to the camp laugh behind them. Sophie shuffled beside him and coughed lightly to break the silence. "I could teach you, if you wanted."

He cocked a brow at her, looking for the joke. "Pardon?"

"I could teach you to read." She was serious. "Went we get back to Kirkwall, I'll teach you to read and write."

"I doubt the writing will be necessary."

"They're one and the same. If you can write you can read."

"I see...I'll have to think about it..."

She sighed lightly thinking. "It won't be an empty bargain though."

"Bargain?"

"I'll teach you to read and write. But you'll have to teach me fight better" She looked at him from the corner of her eye. This was something he was more comfortable with, he hated feeling that he owed people. Giving her something in return would be good for both of them.

"Deal."

* * *

Eventually they made it back to camp, swaying slightly and leaning on one another. Sophie tried not to think about the warmth wrapped around her shoulders as she and Fenris joined the group in their festivities. Gambling being the main attraction.

Everyone was happily drunk. Merrill had passed out curled into a ball around an empty bottle, beside Sebastian who was smiling softly as he re-braided her hair. Varric was gambling with the rest of them, he and Isabela obviously cheating as she wrapped herself around Hawke.

Sarah and Anders were sat together to absorbed in each other to play properly. Sophie shuddered.

"Are you cold?"

"No." She gestured to the mages.

"Ah."

They sat near Varric who dealt them in. A knowing smirk on his face.

"So, where have you two been?"

"For a talk. And a drink." Fenris replied lifting his arm of Sophie as though realising he had put it there.

"I see." He smirked and dealt more cards.

Sophie looked around the group. Isabela was slipping a card into a corset watched by a very heated gaze of her brother. Merrill had her head in Sebastian's lap as he blushed furiously. The dog was nosing by the water snuffling happily. Anders was frowning at his cards with his hand on Sarah's lap. Sarah was looking at her a small frown on her lips. _Shit._

Sophie nodded her head to over by the water, Sarah nodded back and stood to walk over to it, patting Anders lap as she did so. Anders took this as an invitation and stood to follow her. Sophie walked and stood beside him, closely watched by Fenris.

"You stay here."

"What?" Anders looked down his nose at Sophie, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stay here. I need to speak with Sarah." Sophie began to walk after her sister.

"She just asked me to come with her!"

"No she didn't."

He looked back at the group. Hawke nodded at him as if to say Just do as you're told. He sighed and sat back down.

* * *

Sophie joined Sarah by the pond. Watching for a moment as she petted the dog.

"Sarah." She jumped and spun around.

"Shit, Sophie! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Sophie crossed her arms and leaned onto one hip.

"You knew I was coming."

"Yeah, but do you have to be silent all the time?"

"Habit." Sarah nodded and sighed. "We have to talk." She nodded again.

"About me and Anders?" She sat down on the moss and Sophie sat beside her. Arms touching.

"That and other things."

"Listen Sophie. Can you just be happy for me? I mean he's sweet and sure he has his stupid moments, but who doesn't man?"

"Dude he tried to kill me."

"No, Justice tried to kill you." Sophie just stared at her.

"I am happy for you Sarah."

"Well I wish you would show it." She sighed from her nose. I don't want it to come between us. Instead she just grabbed Sarah's hand and squeezed lightly.

"Just be careful sister."

Sarah smiled at her accepting her almost blessing. She ruffled her hair like she used to do and they both laughed. They talked old times.

* * *

That night when they bedded down Sophie was excited to return to Kirkwall. Tension would be behind them, Hawke was happy again and training with Fenris would begin.


End file.
